Who am I?
by FictionLover54
Summary: Lincoln finds out that he's adopted and runs away, only to have thoughts about his life before he was adopted. Story Request by Asperman1


**This is a story request by Asperman1**

It was Saturday morning at the Loud House, and as usual they're as loud as ever. Lori and Leni were fighting over who's turn was it for the blue dress, Luna was playing her guitar so loud that you swear that her amp was turned all the way to 11, Luan was cracking her usual jokes, Lola and Lana were fighting over who gets to watch their cartoons first, Lucy always recites her poems in the hallway, Lynn and Lincoln were running around the whole house, and Lisa was doing her science business. Everything was going fine, well as fine as it can get, until Lynn and Lincoln made the awful decision to run into their parent's room.

"Over here Lincoln!" Lynn yelled to him waving her arm in the air, "We haven't gone in this room yet!" Lynn told him.

Lincoln ran up to Lynn wheezing and panting like a dog, Lynn chuckled a bit seeing her out of shape brother finally getting some exercise.

"I don't…think…that's a…good idea…" Lincoln told Lynn while catching his breath. Lynn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Come on Lincoln, what's the worse that's going to happen, Dad's at work and Mom won't be back from grocery shopping for a while." Lynn told him.

Lincoln thought about it for a while, "I guess you're right, I mean, what is the worst that could happen". Lynn smiled and grabbed Lincoln by his hand, "Then let's go cottontail!".

Lincoln and Lynn both ran into their parent's room and began jumping on and off their parent's bed. "This is pretty fun Lynn" Lincoln told Lynn while chuckling, "I told you Lincoln, now watch me do a 'Triple front flip and land on my little brother' move!" Lynn told Lincoln while bouncing harder on the bed to get some more air.

"Okay Ly…" Lincoln finally pieced together what she said "wait what?!".

But Lincoln was too late, Lynn flipped 3 times and landed on Lincoln, the impact was so hard that Lynn got flung off the bed and went straight to the closet doors, the doors shattered on impact. Lincoln rubbed his back and looked up to see his big sister lying in a pile of cloth and junk, "Lynn!" Lincoln panicked and ran to help her up.

"Are you okay Lynn?" Lincoln asked while extending his arm out so she could grab onto him. Lynn grabbed Lincoln's arm and pulled him in the pile of clothes with her, "I'm the big sister cloth monster" Lynn said while acting like a monster with her dads polka dotted underwear on her head. Lincoln tried to break free but couldn't, "Lynn stop, this isn't sanitary!" Lincoln told her while laughing.

Lynn put Lincoln in a head Lock, "Who's this Lynn? I'm the big sister clothes monster!" Lynn playfully told him. Lincoln gave up struggling and let Lynn take him down into the pile with her, Lynn then let go of him and put a pair of their father's underpants onto Lincoln's head, "Lynn, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked her while trying to the underpants off his head.

"You're now my little brother clothes monster!" Lynn playfully told him while getting up, while Lynn was getting up she hit her head off something hard. "OW!" Lynn cried out in pain, "Are you okay" Lincoln asked her while getting up next to her. Lynn rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, I'm fine, I don't know what hit me though" Lynn told Lincoln who was looking around to see what she hit.

Lincoln dug around the clothes and found something shiny that caught his eye, "Hey Lynn, I found something" Lincoln told her while picking it up. Lynn looked over at Lincoln to see him holding a metal container, "Well, open it already!" Lynn told him.

"What, No!" Lincoln shockingly told Lynn, "Why not?" Lynn asked him. "Because it's none of our business Lynn" Lincoln told Lynn while holding the container, Lynn put her arm around Lincoln "Okay, I guess you don't have to open it" Lynn told him. Lincoln smiled and took the underwear off his head with one hand, "Good, now that were…oof!" Lynn pushed Lincoln down on the pile of cloth and took the container form him before he fell. "But I want to open it" Lynn told him, Lynn un hooked the latches and opened it. Lincoln couldn't admit but he was a bit curious too, "What is it?" he asked. "It's just birth certificates" Lynn told him while looking through them, "Hey here's me" Lynn smiled and pulled out her certificate, "Aww, look at my little feet, their so cute" Lynn said while making cutie faces at the sheet. Lincoln got up and went up to Lynn, "Can you find mine?" Lincoln curiously asked her. Lynn looked at him with a smile on her face, "sure little buddy, just give me a minute!". Lynn looked through and saw her sisters birth certificates but couldn't find Lincoln's, Lynn had a confused look on her face and flipped through the sheets a couple more times.

Lincoln stood there in confusion while Lynn was flipping through the certificates, "Is everything okay Lynn?" he asked her. Lynn stopped flipping and found a sheet with Lincoln's name on it, Lynn read it and froze in place. "Lynn?" Lincoln asked her while trying to look over her shoulder to see the sheet in her hands. Lynn snapped out of it and hid the paper from Lincoln, "Yeah everything's fine Lincoln, hey I just remembered that the girls and I have an emergency meeting in Lori and Leni's room" Lynn nervously told him while walking backwards out of the room with the sheet of paper behind her back trying not to cry. "Wait Lynn, what about this mess?" Lincoln asked her while picking up some clothes and putting them on the bed. Lynn ignored what he said and ran upstairs and yelled as loud as she could, "Emergency sister meeting in the bathroom ASAP!". All the sisters dropped what they were doing and ran straight to the bathroom to find Lynn standing there with a piece of paper while whipping her eyes.

"What is it Lynn?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, this better be important, I was talking to bobby!" Lori angrily told her

Lynn looked down at her feet and let out a small sigh, "Guys, I have some news" Lynn told them while trying not to cry.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was picking up their parent's clothes and separated them from his Mom's and Dad's. Lincoln was placing their clothes in the piles until he picked up his mother's bra, Lincoln turned red and threw it on Mom's pile. Lincoln wiped his hand on his pants leg and walked over to the closet and looked at the damage with a worried face, "Geez, Me and Lynn are in deep trouble when Mom and Dad get home". Lincoln bent over to pick up some more clothes but stopped when he heard Lynn speaking.

"Guys, I have some news", Lincoln looked up and spotted the ventilation shaft that connects from the bathroom. "I really shouldn't eavesdrop on them, I mean last time I did everyone called me Snoopy for a week when they caught me", Lincoln tried to ignore it but then got intrigued when he heard some more.

"It's about Lincoln" Lynn told the girls, everyone went silent and started waited for Lynn to speak. "Lincoln…is not our brother" Lynn told them. All the young siblings were questionable about what she said, while the older ones looked at each other in horror.  
Lola was outraged "What do you mean 'Not our brother'!?", "Yeah!" Lana followed up. Lynn looked down at the paper and turned it around to show her sister's, "Look at this!" Lynn told them. Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa ran up to Lynn closer to read the paper. They were shocked of what they read, "This…this can't be" Lola turned to her older siblings who were standing there "Is this true?" she asked them.

Lincoln was in shock after what he just heard, "What!?" he yelled "How am I adopted, I have hair just like pop-pop!" Lincoln nervously told himself. While Lincoln was talking to himself he heard Lola talking and ran up to the vent. "This…this can't be" it was silent for a couple of seconds "Is this true?". Lincoln was frozen in place nervously waiting for an answer from someone, "…yes…it's true Lola" Luna told Lola. Lincoln took a step back and was shaking after hearing that his sisters weren't even his sisters. "This is…is…oh my god" Lincoln was on the verge of tears but then heard crying from upstairs and heard a door slam. "LORI!" Lincoln heard Leni yell for her.

A couple hours have past and Lincoln was upstairs in his room laying on his bed crying, "I can't believe I'm adopted" he reached for his phone and pulled up a photo of him with his little sisters, "If I'm not their brother, then that means…" Lincoln was choking up and could barely finish his sentence "…they're not my little sisters…" Lincoln threw his phone back on his stand. "When were, they going to tell me? Were they even going to tell me? Who even am I?" Lincoln stood up from his bed and looked at a framed photo of his 10 sisters hanging up on his wall, "I know who I am" Lincoln sighed and looked down at his feet "I'm a stranger living with 10 girls and their parents". Lincoln was walking to lay back down on his bed when he heard a door open. Lincoln knew that it was his supposed to be parents coming home from their jobs.

"Kids, get down here now!" the Mother yelled out to her kids. All the kids ran down stairs, except for Lincoln. The girls all lined up in single file and stared at their mother, their Father was counting heads and noticed that Lincoln wasn't in line. "Where's Lincoln?" their Father asked them, all the girls pointed upstairs. "I'll get him" the Mother told the Father, she then walked up the stairs and walked over to Lincoln's door. "Young man, we yelled for you to come down!" she told him while knocking on his door a couple times, she didn't get a response and started to worry. She then opened his door to see Lincoln laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, "Honey, you okay?" she asked him while walking in his room. Lincoln looked up at her and laid his head back down on his pillow, "Yeah, I'm okay" Lincoln told her. She then sat next to him on his bed and looked at him with a caring look, "Sweetie, I can tell when one of my babies are having troubles, so can you stop Lying and tell me please?". Lincoln almost cried after hearing his so-called Mother call him one of her babies, Lincoln then sat up and put his head on her lap. "Mom, I…I love you", the Mother smiled and kissed him on his temple, "I love you too Lincoln" the mother told him. She then walked out of his room and closed the door behind her, "I'll talk to him in the morning".

Lincoln then got up from his bed and pulled a backpack from under his bed and started putting his supplies in it, while he was packing he grabbed the photo of his sisters and stared at the photo, "I'm sorry guys, I just can't live here knowing that I'm neither your big or little brother, I hope you understand" Lincoln then hugged the photo, "I love you guys". Lincoln then put the photo on his bed and grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.

'I'm sorry if I upset you guys but I can't live in a house where I'm surrounded by strangers, I will always love you guys and that will never change, I'm sorry.'

Lincoln then put the note by the photo on his bed and opened his window, Lincoln grabbed his backpack on put it on his back. Lincoln climbed up to the window and looked down to see that there was no one around, but before he jumped he looked back at his room and thought about what he was doing. "Am I really going to run away, I mean, where am I going to go!" he told himself, Lincoln then shook his head and looked back down out the window "I just can't live with a bunch of strangers".

Lincoln jumped out and caught a branch from the tree, the second Lincoln hit ground he booked it and ran.

Lincoln ran for a good while until he stopped and sat on a bench at the park, he then sat their thinking about his plan. "Okay, I know that I can't call Clyde, and I sure as hell can't see Ronnie" Lincoln told himself, while he was talking to himself his phone was going off. Lincoln reached into his backpack and grabbed his phone, Lincoln saw that it was his sister Lori calling him. Lincoln looked at the phone and hung up the call, "Sorry Lori, I don't talk to strangers.". Lincoln then laid down and placed his pack under his head and went to sleep.

"Come to Mommy Lincoln, you can do it" a lady's voice told a baby Lincoln, Lincoln stood up and wobbled to the lady, "Mama" baby Lincoln said. Baby Lincoln was walking to his Mother and landed on her lap, the Mother then picked him up and held him in her arms. "Yay, you did it honey!" she then tickled baby Lincoln's belly and made him laugh, "I love you Lincoln" she smiled at Lincoln. "Mama, Mama, Mana, Mama…" baby Lincoln was saying until everything went bright.

"Mama!" Lincoln yelled while shooting up from the bench, Lincoln was heavily breathing while looking around the park. All he saw was street lights on, and cars passing by. Lincoln sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What the hell was that?" he told himself.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed part 1 of this story - FictionLover54**

 **Up Next: The Finale**


End file.
